a requiem for absolution
by sparklylulz
Summary: "Don't burn your heart out, love, till we're ash over seas." -Thriving Ivory. The next generation's stories told in every way.
1. albusxscorpius

**a/n: **So yeah, I've actually decided to do a Next Gen challenge. 25 in 25 two word prompt basically means I'll be writing a oneshot/drabble/thing for the next 25 days until the last HP movie is released. However, I may complete it before then, if so I'll just keep adding on until July 15th. They are all next gen pairings based on two word prompts, there are a few head!cannon OC's in here. So here we start with day one.

–

**one: shades of grey**

_albus/scorpius_

–

Albus thinks too much- plain and simple. He is different than his siblings; impulsive James and his womanizing ways; or even Lily with her headstrong attitude. Albus is kind and sensitive and he worries more than anyone ever should. It's sort of irritating to his fellow Ravenclaws who allow their minds and not their hearts to lead them.

Scorpius doesn't mind though, in fact he likes having one sane person in his House, and Albus certainly fills that role. Scorpius is different, he's generally cold and logical, but he can see the Gryffindor blood that runs in Albus's veins and he thinks that it a lot of ways he could have never found a better friend.

Because all Scorpius ever sees is the black and white but Albus is teaching him to see the overlapping shades of grey throughout the universe.


	2. louisxfred

**a/n: **this contains some weird vibes so if you get weirded out, I'm sorry. Cousincest is sort of unavoidable in next gen fics and I like the challenge of writing it.

–  
><strong>two: fragile things<strong>

_louis/fred_

–

Everything about life is fragile, Louis has decided. He was all of fifteen when he noticed Fred standing next to James, his quidditch outfit perfectly defining every muscle of the human torso. Louis thinks it's just some stupid puberty thing when he wakes up the next morning from a strange dream involving Fred and touching. It doesn't take long for him to realize it's much, much worse than that.

Louis walks around like the very ground is glass that may shatter at any moment. He understands himself a lot better at the age of seventeen, but that doesn't make anything easier for him. Fred spends his life stumbling from one place to the next, not really caring about what he breaks in his path. Fred doesn't notice such things that can break easily like glass or hearts.

There are a lot of things Louis understands better than Fred, but he wishes he had discovered how fragile everything is without falling in love with his cousin along the way.


	3. lilyxlorcan

**a/n**: thank you for all your favouriting and alerts!

–

**three: cold fingers**

_lily/lorcan/molly_

–

Lily has never particularly felt connected to Molly, mainly because Uncle Percy lives in France for half the year and Molly's kind of stuck up anyway. However, she's never had any reason to actually openly dislike her until Lily decides that Lorcan is kind of perfect and Molly's body under his long arm is the only thing in her way.

Lorcan sits with Lily in Advanced Potions because they were the only two from their friend circle to make it into the class. Hugo hates Potions, not really surprising given that he's Uncle Ron in miniature most days; Lysander is better at Charms anyway; and Molly isn't going into a career involving potions. Lily can't lie and say she misses her close friends during Potions, because Lorcan's quiet personality has sucked her in.

As she reaches to cut her shrivel fig, the knife slips and as she braces herself for blood Lorcan grabs her hand out of the way. His fingers are cold, maybe because of the cool dungeon room, but Lily knows it pretty much makes sense. Lysander is always warm and loud but Lorcan is quiet and cool. This does anything but repel her.

Lily decides then and there that she will stop at nothing to feel Lorcan's cool skin against hers once more.


	4. rosexteddy

**a/n:** I never really expected this to be so much fun when it started, but it's easy and enjoyable. Here's to day four!

–

**four: dark places**

_rose/teddy_

–

Rose has always had a good head on her shoulders; she studies hard, she achieves a lot; but sometimes she thinks she tries _too hard_. It's easy to see why to anyone who notices where her eyes linger at holiday dinners and birthdays. She knows it's wrong, knows that he's nine years her senior but she's learned from her parent's stories that love is what matters the most.

So when she ends up sitting in the dark living room with Teddy Lupin after everyone else has gone to bed she feels vastly out of her element. She knows that this may be her only shot so she looks at him with heavy eyes, her heart beating faster than ever before.

"Teddy, I think you're sort of beautiful." She blurts out and then resists the urge to run from the room in a blind panic.

His eyes dance with humor at her, "You're not so bad yourself, Rose." He sends a wink her way and she's pretty sure she just died and went to heaven.


	5. lucyxoc

**a/n: **The first OC introduced. He's head!cannon for me in the next gen. He's Lily's year and a Hufflepuff!Zabini, actually, along with Lucy

–

**five: dead leaves**

_lucy/oc_

–

She hates the end of fall, it feels bleak and empty; all the plants have died and the crunch under her feet makes her cringe. She misses the vibrance of the red and yellow leaves on the familiar grounds of Hogwarts. She loathes being stuck indoors with her sister and Lorcan and crazy Lily and brooding Scorpius.

Maybe that's why she started talking to Marcus Zabini in the first place. The dark boy had since become a close friend, perhaps too close to call friends but Lucy is young and naïve and doesn't even know what love's supposed to be.

So when he takes her small hand in his warm one and leads her to greenhouse four and she sees that he's kept a small tree with bright red leaves, she isn't sure, but she thinks it's safe to call the feeling in her stomach _love_.


	6. lilyxteddy

**a/n: **so uh yeah. I kind of got carried away with this one, but I sort of love them to death. Sorry about that?

–

**six: summer rain**

_teddy/lily_

–

Teddy's known since she was fifteen and punched Scorpius Malfoy in the face for breaking up with Albus after another of their lover spats. He's known since she went from "_Little Lily Luna_" to this strong, vivacious woman. He knows that it should feel weird and wrong and everything else but it doesn't. Mostly it just feels comfortable, because Lily has kind of always been there and it would be weird if she wasn't.

He thinks he's probably the most obvious thing in the whole world when _Harry _of all people comes to him and asks what Teddy's intentions are with his daughter. It's painfully awkward for both of them and Teddy suspects that Ginny put him up to it, but in the end Teddy just sort of lets it all spill out. Harry doesn't seem upset by it, probably because he has enough sense to know that Lily can make decisions for herself.

He watches as it starts to rain, not that it's a rare occurrence in England, but watching Lily spin, her fiery locks twirling around her he is nothing sort of breathless. Her dark eyes sparkle amongst the thick raindrops falling around her and it's the first time he can recall Lily being so _free_ in such a long time. He sees no trace of her dark Slytherin air and only the little girl that had forever changed his life.

He stands in the warm rain until she's spun towards him. He catches her easily in one arm, she's never particularly weighed that much. His hair is bright blue and her smile is infectious and radiant as he spins her through the water drops.

"I know, Teddy, I heard you and Dad." She says after a few moments because Lily, god bless her, never beats around the bush. Teddy's not sure what he feels more: relief or incredible humiliation.

"I feel the same, you know?" She says casually like she hasn't just made his entire life with six words.

Needless to say the kiss that follows can only be described as _passionate_.


	7. roxyxmolly

**a/n: **this one is.. weird. So yeah.

–

**seven: yellow crayons**

_roxy/molly_

–

Usually families as big as Roxy's are very close and hug every chance they get and plan get togethers and that's sort of true, she guesses, but her family has dispersed all over the world. Uncle Percy and Uncle Bill both moved to Scotland when she was very little so seeing her cousins is a rare occurrence, especially since they are all in different houses at Hogwarts. Roxy, however, is a proud Slytherin, while Molly and Vic are Gryffindors.

Roxy has known since she was about thirteen and Marie Longbottom walked into their dormitory completely starkers after a botched date that she wasn't exactly heterosexual. Blossoming into puberty helped to further this notion. And the thing is, Molly is sort of the most beautiful girl Roxy's ever seen, with her dark red hair and bright brown eyes.

It takes her back to when they were little and when the other kids drew themselves holding hands with their families, she always drew herself in bright yellow, holding hands with a red haired girl. Some things never change.


	8. lilyxscorpius

**a/n: **this one is.. I dunno. I used to love Lily and Scorpius, but now I really ship TeddyLily and AlbusScorpius. However, I did try, like a lot. So I hope you enjoy.

–

**eight: absolute devotion**

_lily/scorpius_

–

God, he's such a cliché, and if there's one thing Lily Luna hates it's a cliché. Yet, when she looks into Scorpius' ice blue eyes she feels more than she likes and she turns her head quickly, trying to focus on her Potions homework. Scorpius was sorted into Ravenclaw, to the surprise of everyone but her. Scorpius is logical and cool, however he's not mischievous or mean enough to follow in his father's footsteps into Slytherin.

Lily's eyes drift through the shelves in the library, she sees his head bent down over his books, but after a brief second he turns to face her once more and she feels her heart stop. He's beautiful, god is he beautiful, in a god-like way. She knows that it's dumb and it's stupid but she feels devoted to him. He's like some bad drug problem she can't shake.

She thrives off the cheap thrill that comes with seeing him everyday, and even if she's only fourteen she knows that Scorpius Malfoy is the most interesting boy she'll ever meet.


	9. hugoxoc

**a/n: **here we have our second head!cannon OC. Zora Parkinson is Lily's year, also a Slytherin. Hugo drifts between houses for me, but in this instance he is a Hufflepuff.

–

**nine: bright eyes**

_hugo/oc_

–

Lily is going to murder him, probably in the most painful and horrible way imaginable, but as Zora's lips hit his he doesn't give a flying Ford Anglia about Lily. It's just that Zora as so pretty with her long dark hair that reminds him of the sky on a cloudless night and grey eyes that are the exact shade of a thunderstorm.

Hugo has a lot to live up to; Teddy, though not technically a cousin, is this guiding light of mistakes and experience while James is the heart breaker and Albus is the genius. Then there's Louis who is so beautiful it might break your heart and Fred who is a mess in best sense possible. Hugo feels lost in the mix, he's the youngest boy and he's the son of _Ron Weasley_.

Zora makes him feel like just Hugo though and maybe that's why she's clutching his shirt in her small hands and he can't untangle himself- no matter how dangerous Lily's rathe may be. Her grey eyes shine in the dark and he knows that this is worth it.


	10. jamesxlorcan

**a/n: **I never write James in slash, but I think that I needed to try so here's some slash for you.

–

**ten: night sky**

_james/lorcan_

–

James has always been this wreckless, careless, guns-blazing sort of guy, which works for him. He enjoys being a heart throb, being in the spot light; he takes after both of his namesakes in that respect. Sometimes, though, he wonders how they all turned out so different. Stubborn Slytherin Lily; careful Ravenclaw Albus; it's like they aren't even part of the same family.

But they are, so when they start dragging their friends in over summer break, he sort of ends up being friends with them too, no matter how lame it seems. They end up having intense quidditch matches and passing out on each other's bedroom floor. James knows that at school his friends may mock him, but he loves every minute of it.

Until they start growing up and their bodies start changing and their hormones racing. Lorcan Scamander is different than most of the other friends his siblings keep. He's quiet, but not shy; he's intelligent, but not egotistical; mostly he's all the things James isn't and for some reason that drives him crazy. Every time he sees the dirty blond with the piercing green eyes he feels winded and he knows that it can't be a good thing.

Suddenly the endless summer nights spent under the twinkling stars feel awkward to him, because he kind of can't take his eyes off of Lorcan. He underestimates Lorcan's impressive observational skills and thus he doesn't notice that Lorcan is looking at him too.


	11. hugoxdominique

**a/n: **Yeah, I realize it hasn't actually been ten days, but I kind of can't stop myself so this story is definitely going to have more than 25 chapters.

–

**eleven: smooth chocolate**

_hugo/dominique_

–

Dominique has always stood out to him. She's the only of her siblings to have some form of the Weasley iconic red hair, but she's also the only one that uses her veela gift willingly and regularly. That's probably how she ended up in Slytherin, he supposes, but mostly he can't take his eyes off her. She's simply stunning to Hugo, no matter what relation they maybe.

Hugo is the first Weasley boy to ever be sorted into Hufflepuff, of course this is made easier since Lucy's already there and Teddy is kind of the poster child for Hufflepuff. Still, Hugo constantly feels out of place when he sees his other kin in their scarlet and gold, but he also gets why he doesn't belong there. Dom is the first person to tell him, "_you don't want to be in fucking Gryffindor, it's all about image in that house. You lucked out, really_."

Dominique's touches are smooth as the finest chocolate and Hugo wishes with all of him he was privy to one of her brushes.


	12. jamesxlucyxlorcan

**a/n: **not totally sure how I feel about this one. It's sort of.. weird for me to write James and I don't know why.

–

**twelve: little moments**

_james/lucy/lorcan_

–

_She is your cousin, for Merlin's sake! _Is all he can think when he sees Lucy in her yellow and black robes, proud of her Hufflepuff house, wishing he had something to be so proud of. James was, in a lot ways, a total wreck. He broke heart after heart and tended to mess up the best laid plans. As he looked at his cousin, however, he saw nothing but stability and patience. He knows he can do with some of that in his life.

But he's not an idiot and he knows where her eyes linger at meal times and it's at the Ravenclaw and not the Gryffindor table. She watches Lorcan with such kindness and hope that it sort of breaks James' heart for her, because Lorcan is never going to notice her, not with Molly standing in the spot light. He gets that Lucy is overshadowed- they all are in a lot of ways.

Yet, sometimes there's an occasional moment where their fingers touch at the Burrow and James thinks that maybe he's not that crazy afterall.


	13. scorpiusxjames

**a/n: **strangely enough, I love this pairing. It's kind of a challenge but I think they have a weird chemistry (in my head anyway).

–

**thirteen: black soul**

_scorpius/james_

–

Scorpius is logical above all else, and finding James Sirius Potter attractive is not logical in the least. Mainly because he's Albus' older brother; he's Gryffindor and a _Potter_ to top that; and he's a heart breaker. Scorpius has wormed his way into the Potter-Weasley family over the years because growing up as an only child is lonely and even if he's often calm, he secretly loves the madness of the entire clan.

He is very much a torn person because he will never live without the taint of his father's dark soul. James, however, never makes anything out of Scorpius being a Malfoy. James spends a lot of time with Scorpius and though the friendship was unlikely, it is not unwelcome.

Scorpius, who believe in logic and reasoning above all else, throws all those things out the window as James' pink lips press against his in the dark, thinking that the electricity charging through him is worth the heart break that is sure to come.


	14. louisxlily

**a/n: **Louis is always less defined for me for some reason. I can understand Dom and Vic as they are Veela women, but a Veela boy is just sort of hard for me to grasp xD

–

**fourteen: necessary discretion **

_louis/lily_

–

Lily is a hurricane; she blows in unexpectedly, damages everything in her path, and leaves everyone heart broken. She's a beautifully destructive force that takes hold of Louis' fragile heart and just won't let go. She doesn't give a damn for rules, he's well aware, and really, neither does he. He's got Vic to be the perfect one and Dom to be the bad sibling, so his parents aren't too concerned where he is on the good and bad scale.

She drags him into empty class rooms and behind thick tapestries where she proceeds to kiss him until he can't breathe. They are never caught and no one would ever suspect anything from either. She kisses him in ways no borderline sixteen year old should be able to do. Louis isn't entirely innocent but he's a whole lot less innocent when Lily gets ahold of him. The words '_relative_' and '_cousin_' never pass between them.

Because by the time he figures out that those words should matter she's moved on to some other unsuspecting victim and he's left with a cracked heart and guilty conscious.


	15. albusxlysander

**a/n: **More Albus, because I love him so.

–

**fifteen: simple relativity**

_albus/lysander_

–

Albus has known that he was gay since he was fifteen, probably before then, to be honest. He never really challenged his sexuality because he sort of knew it'd be pointless. However, it isn't until Lysander with his long hair and tattoos comes out that Albus gets the courage to tell his parents. They've known for longer than he has and they know first hand that love is what matters most.

Albus guesses it makes sense being who his namesake is, but suddenly he's out and the world seems brighter and bigger. Luckily Albus has Lysander to help guide him through this new world he's always hidden from behind the thick walls of Hogwarts. The rest of his family embrace every boy he brings home, even if it pains Uncle Percy a little. Lysander hasn't got much family, but both his parents are bizarre enough that homosexuality doesn't seem anything less than normal to them any way.

Lysander has always wanted to be part of the Potter-Weasley family and their loud laughter and their total diversity, so when Albus finally comes to his senses and kisses Ly at the annual Christmas party, he's pretty sure all his dreams have suddenly come true.


	16. rosexscorpius

**a/n: **Rose/Scorpius seems a little too cliché to me, but writing them is always interesting. I hope it turned out okay.

–

**sixteen: clouded minds**

_rose/scorpius_

–

When she announces to her family that she's seeing Scorpius Malfoy the reaction is almost comical. Her father looks torn between cursing or breaking something, while her mother is just sort of grinning in a knowing way in the corner. Rose has known for a while that she's loved Scorpius, since they were thirteen and he punched Pyxis Goyle for mocking her in Charms.

His parents take the news... well, as best as can be expected. His father looks a little pained and his mother just hugs him because she's happy that all the bad blood is starting to clear up. All the clouded judgements of both families are put to the test when Scorpius gets down on one knee in the middle of her birthday celebration and asks her to be his wife.

Ron and Draco send each other the same comical forlorn expression and Hermione finds herself planning out the wedding of the century with Astoria. Needless to say, it shouldn't surprise anyone when Rose and Scorpius end up eloping and turn up at Christmas six months later with two shiny rings and a IT'S A BOY balloon. Ron faints, Draco breaks his glass, and Hermione is is giggles as Astoria starts suggesting baby names.

Rose reasons that all families must be this mad.


	17. mollyxoc

**a/n: **the return of Marcus, who is definitely my favorite OC.

–

**seventeen: warm touches**

_molly/oc_

–

Marcus finds her, head in her hands, half way down the charms corridor, because she's just realized that Taylor Thomas is sleeping with every other girl including her. Marcus isn't like Molly; he's calm and compassionate, he's the soothing touch that a girl like Molly needs. Molly pushes too much and it always ends up hurting her, but Marcus doesn't force her to push.

His warm fingers rub circles into her back and she finds her tears are dried and she's laughing with him, because Marcus always just _gets it_. He never asks questions because he never expects answers. Molly thinks that he might just be some sort of angel, because the sight of his bright smile and dark hands makes her feel like this may not be the end of the world as she previously thought.


	18. rosexscorpiusxalbus

**a/n: **this one was hard for me to write. Like really hard, which is probably why it isn't.. spectacular.

–

**eighteen: light spectrum**

_rose/scorpius/albus_

–

They're all a different color on the light spectrum, she thinks. She's red with her bright, uncontrollable hair; Albus is green with his shining eyes and comforting shoulder; but Scorpius is ice blue because of his endless icy gaze and his cool demeanor. Sometimes she thinks that she should hate Albus for getting in the middle, if it had gone by the story book format she would be the one holding Scorpius at family parties.

Still, she can see that Albus is better for her fellow Ravenclaw. While she is all words and passion and genius, Albus is more reserved and calm and empathetic. Scorpius needs someone who won't cause him to fight every other day and who can understand why Scorpius is so... Scorpius.

Rose thinks that Albus' beautiful emerald eyes look better with Scorpius' own icy orbs than her own light blue would anyway.


	19. teddyxalbus

**a/n: **another Albus one because I seriously do love him. Maybe more bromantic than anything, ah well.

–

**nineteen: quiet voices**

_teddy/albus_

–

Albus has always been quiet, Teddy thinks this is probably because James talks too much and Lily is always going off about something or another. So Albus sits back and simply listens in a family full of noise. It's part of why the sorting hat chose him to join Rosie in Ravenclaw, because in a family of Gryffindors, Albus is the voice of reason.

Teddy watches Albus a lot, because he's known him since the day he was born when Harry had nearly fainted from the force that Ginny was grasping his hand with. It wasn't a secret that Albus was Harry's favorite in a lot of ways. Teddy knows that it's because Albus has his grandmother's eyes and his grandfather's hair, and Harry is nothing if not a sentimental man.

That's probably why Teddy's spent most of his life protecting the middle Potter child, on the off chance that he might hear the younger boy's quiet voice that always caused him to drop everything and listen.


	20. jamesxteddy

**a/n: **I know there's been a lot of Teddy lately, so for the next five I won't have Teddy featured, fair enough?

–

**twenty: wide eyed**

_james/teddy_

–

James is twelve when he sees Teddy, lips locked with Victoire in the back section of the Hogwarts Express. The sight bothers the wide eyed twelve year old more than it should, causing an irrational territorial monster to rise up in his chest. From the moment onwards anytime James finds Teddy in varying promiscuous positions, (which happens more than you'd think), he does his best to screw it up.

It's just that Teddy is funny, and smart, and handsome with his turquoise hair and bright gold orbs that glow with warmth. Teddy has been there forever and it makes sense to James that he might love the Hufflepuff with more than just a brotherly vibe.

Teddy's not an idiot, contrary to what Lily may say, so he realizes that James seems to be hell-bent on destroying every relationship he has. Instead of being angry with James, he asks why and ends up getting more than he asked for when James lunges at him, lips first.


	21. domxlorcan

**a/n: **In my defense, I don't particularly care for my head!cannon Dom, mainly because I didn't like Fleur and I don't like Vic, (I blame that on all the incredible Teddy/Lily writers out there), so forgive me if this is not great.

–

**twenty one: best friends**

_dominique/lorcan_

–

Dominique is different than her siblings in many ways, some being physical and some being mental. Victoire and Louis share the same platinum blond hair as their mother, but Dom was the slightest tint of red in hers. She thinks that probably should have set off the alarm bells to her parents. She's a tiny eleven year old when the sorting hat proclaims her a Slytherin and really things just go downhill from there.

Lorcan Scamander is three years younger than her but he somehow ends up in the Gryffindor common room with James and Albus and the rest of her mad family nearly every weekend. She gets roped into the wild parties because really the Slytherins have better things to do. It only takes two weeks and a few empty bottles of Firewhiskey before she decides that Lorcan is probably the weirdest and nicest bloke she's ever met.

"Scamander, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship." She breathes against his mouth, the alcohol on her breath clouding her judgement.

She pretends not to notice his crestfallen expression when she tells him two weeks later that he's just a little boy in front of the entirety of the Great Hall.


	22. lysanderxalbusxlorcan

**a/n: **more Albus, again. He'll be gone for a while after this one though, pinky promise.

–

**twenty two: clear conscious**

_lysander/albus/lorcan_

–

Growing up with a twin had it's perks, that was pretty obvious, but sometimes it sucked. Lysander had always accepted the differences between himself and Lorcan. Where Lorcan out shined him in every class, Lysander had the popularity and friends. So when Lorcan shows up to the Gryffindor common room with Albus Potter, Lysander feels a squirm of discomfort in his chest.

It's like the tables have suddenly flipped, because Lorcan has a boyfriend and Lysander hasn't even thought about coming to terms with his sexuality yet. He tells himself it's an accident when he kisses Albus behind the Quidditch pitch, because Albus doesn't push him away and he knows that everything is going to get _complicated_ now.

Instead of pushing Albus away, he meets him in dark places and shadows of the castle not thoroughly discovered. He plays it off like he has a clear conscious when Lorcan _finally_ decides to be aggressive for once in his life. In the end, Lysander decides that maybe his conscious isn't so clear afterall.


	23. rosexlysander

**a/n: **Twenty three down, hurray. EDIT: Holy crow! I am so sorry this took so long since I was supposed to be finished by July 15th, but then my computer crashed and I was in Florida and I am just so sorry!

–

**twenty three: tough love**

_rose/lysander_

–

Rose has been bossing Lysander around since she was, oh, about three years old. Because, really, no one bosses better than Rose Weasley. Lysander mostly... goes with it, because he's always been a pretty chill kid. Lorcan is always off chasing nargles or blubbering humdingers, but Lysander has always been the more _normal _one in his family of dreamers. Rose, quite like her mother, has no time for silly frivolities like nargles, and so bossing Lorcan around isn't on her agenda.

Even though their two years apart at Hogwarts, she still manages to boss him, (which he should honestly be thankful for, considering his homework would still be unfinished if not for her), which is a surprising feat.

Suddenly they're both adults and she's working in the same department as him at the ministry, interpreting ancient runes and studying unidentifiable branches of magic. Being and Unspeakable is kind of a thrilling job for them both, especially since they can't talk to anyone but each other about their days at work.

"You know, Rose, I'm glad for all the tough love you gave me back in school." Lysander speaks one evening when their out drinking at a local pub.

"Why's that?"

"Because I wouldn't be sitting next to you right now if you hadn't." He voices honestly and for once in her life Rose Weasley just blushes and leans into his warm side.


End file.
